


Brett Talbot Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Brett Talbot imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Hunted

"Liam needs to learn how to control it." Brett told you as you were both walking back to his car. You had stayed behind to help pack away so you and Brett could get out of there sooner and go on that date he promised.

 

"I know, but he's trying. It's hard for him with Scott leaving." You replied leaning against the car as Brett put his bag in the back.

 

"I think this belongs to you." The guidance councillor interrupted holding a lacrosse ball in her hand. "I just wanted to give it back to the correct owner."

 

"Err... thanks." Your eyebrows furrowed, wondering why she couldn't just hand it in tomorrow. She threw the ball for Brett to catch it but before he could you caught it. When you did catch it an evil smile grew on her lips. Wolfsbane exploded from the ball causing you to cough and fall to the floor.

 

"Y/N!" Brett shouted immediately running to your side. He looked at you, concern in his eyes. He then turned his attention to the guidance counsellor, his eyes glowing yellow. When he did she had a broken lacrosse stick in her hand and stabbed him with it. He fell on the floor next to where you were before you got up. You were now in wolf form, struggling to stand up right. You lunged forward to attack her which you did successfully buying you and Brett some time.

 

Brett got up and started running with you trailing behind him holding his hand. You were in the middle of the forest when you stopped for a moment taking in deep breaths. "You have to go." You told Brett.

 

"What? I'm not leaving you, Y/N." He replied, his breathing also heavy from the running.

 

"Look, the hunters aren't far behind us. You need to go and get help. Find Scott. I'll lead them away from you." Brett looked at you and was about to object but you stopped him. "I'll be fine... go!" You ordered him. Before you could run off in the opposite direction, Brett grabbed your arm and pulled you into a kiss.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too." You said back before running off in opposite directions.

 

-

 

Running. That's all you had to do was just keep running until Brett and Scott come and help you. You were weaving through the trees, zigzagging so they can't get a good target on you. Every so often you made it look like you went in one direction when you actually went in the other to throw them off. You felt the poison taking full affect now. The hunters shot you multiple times with poisonous bullets and arrows. You got to an opening and saw the entrance to the tunnels below which you decided to go to hoping to lose the hunters in the complex maze that is the tunnels.

 

-

 

Brett hated that he left you. All he had to do was get somewhere with signal so he could call Scott to let him know what was going on and then he could go back for you which is exactly what he did. He was running through the forest again, this time behind the hunters. His heart broke when he saw the broken arrows and the pool of blood on the floor by it. You were hurt. Behind him, Brett heard some crunching of leaves so he turned around immediately throwing the arrow he had in his hand. When he turned around he was met with Scott holding the arrow in his hand. Relief flooded over Brett for a moment as it wasn't the hunters. "We have to keep moving. Y/N's hurt." Brett informed Scott before walking off following your trail.

 

"Why don't we just howl to see where she is?" Liam suggested after a while of walking.

 

"Brilliant idea, you know that's if you want both us and Y/N to die." Brett replied sarcastically still looking for any clues as to where you were. "It should be me injured and running for my life instead of her." He mumbled.

 

"No one could have known that you were going to get ambushed." Scott told Brett, trying his best to comfort him. "We'll find her." Brett looked up at him and nodded to say thank you. His gaze then moved beyond Scott and noticed the hatch for the tunnels.

 

"She's gone underground." He said confidently before walking over to the hatch.

 

-

 

"Liam don't do it." Malia told Liam. He wanted to roar so you would hear them and know that they were coming. Malia thought it was a terrible idea as it would lead the hunters to them so she tried to stop him but it was too late. His roar echoed through the tunnels. Your ears perked up when you heard it. You smiled to yourself knowing that Brett was on his way and he was going to save you.

 

The two hunters were below you now you held your breath and remained very still so they wouldn't find you. They were discussing about you as well as Brett, Liam, Scott, and Malia. A drop of your blood was about to fall but you caught it before it did. You remained like that for a few minutes until they moved on. You let out the breath you were holding and made your way to the floor leaning against the wall, waiting for them to find you.

 

On the way Liam and Brett had to leave Scott and Malia as Scott got shot by an arrow. To Brett it felt like they were going in circles and were no step closer to finding you. "Do you smell that?" Liam asked.

 

"It smells of death." Brett pointed out. "That's the smell we have to follow. It's, Y/N. Let's just hope we're not too late."

 

-

 

"Y/N!" Brett greeted you, running to where you were and embracing you in a hug.

 

"Hey." You replied, smiling weakly. "You do realise you're a dumbass, right?"

 

"Is that your way of thanking me?" Brett asked, smiling at the fact that even in these circumstances you still had your humour.

 

"No, that's my way of saying you're a dumbass... but thanks."

 

"Come on we have to get out of here." Liam said adamantly looking between you and Brett and the entrance.

 

"Why did you even come back?" You winced as Brett pulled you up off of the floor and put your arm around his shoulders so he can help you walk.

 

"You honestly think I was going to leave you? We've got a date, remember?" Brett reminded. Liam went off to distract the hunters to let you and Brett get out of the tunnels and to help.

 

"How could I forget? I do hope you're not counting this as the date because this- this is a really crappy date." You joked wincing as you laughed.

 

You both made it to the exit. You went first up the ladder and through the manhole cover. As you opened it and made your way above ground, Liam was running through the tunnels "Y/N! Brett! It's a trap, don't!" He shouted.

 

"What?" Brett asked quickly making his way up the ladder but it was too late. He heard the car screech and your body bang against the hood of the car and onto the floor. When he got up there he saw your body laying on the floor. His heart broke at the sight of you like this. Brett brought your head onto his lap, stroking your hair. He tried to take the pain away but he couldn't. "I can't take your pain away." He cried.

 

"I'm okay." You smiled weakly at him. Your eyes started to flutter shut as Brett heard your heart beat slow down until it stopped altogether. Brett didn't care that people were watching, he sat there in the middle of the road crying over your dead body. He looked up and saw Liam staring in disbelief.

 

"She's gone. She's gone and she's not coming back."


	2. Tunnels

"Hey, you okay?" Brett asked, nudging as you walked hand in hand to his car. He had just finished practice and you were helping put his stuff away. You try not to show your worry in front of your boyfriend but you couldn’t help it.

 

"I just-" You started, knowing that you should just be honest from the start as Brett will know straight away when you’re lying. "I’m worried about Liam, about you. Something is coming. I can feel it and I’m worried."

 

"Whatever it is we’ll be fine." Brett stopped walking so he was facing you, trying to assure you. You were about to say something when he heard someone making him look to the side and you following.

 

"I think this is yours." Monroe, the school councillor, said holding a lacrosse ball. Brett tried to hide you behind him but you wouldn’t budge. She eyed both of you, her eyes twinkled with recognition when she saw you. She threw the ball to you, a purple powder coming out of it when you caught it. You frowned in confusion whilst Brett knew immediately what it was. He took the ball and threw it away before grabbing your hand and started running away.

 

You looked back, seeing Monroe say something through a walkie talkie. "What was that?" You asked Brett, still being dragged along.

 

"Wolfs bane." He told you and you stopped. Wolfs bane meant hunters which meant everyone close to you was in danger. Brett noticed that you stopped and turned to you, cupping your face so you were looking at him. "Hey, it’s going to be fine."

 

"How can you be sure of that?"

 

"I’m not going to let anything happen to us." Brett assured you, pressing a kiss on the top of your head. "But we need to keep moving." You nodded and started running again. This was when you were reminded how human you were, how human your pace was. You were struggling to keep up even with Brett holding your hand.

 

You made it to an opening in the woods where a door that led underground was. Brett made his way over to it and opened it. "We’re not going in there." You said between catching your breath.

 

"We don’t have time to debate this, Y/N." Brett said, almost pleadingly. He could hear that Monroe and Gerad weren’t far. You had a bad feeling about the underground tunnels. You just knew that something bad would happen if you went down there. "Come on." He urged you but instead of following him down the ladder you dragged him further into the woods and behind a tree.

 

Brett pulled you into his chest while the two of you tried to be as quiet as you could. It must have worked as Monroe and the other hunters went into the tunnels, missing you completely. You sighed in relief that you were out of the woods, well at least for now. "That was close." You breathed and Brett nodded in agreement.

 

"Let’s get out of here." He said and you put your hand in his. The both of you off to find Scott.


	3. New Anchor

Never would you have thought you would be in the back of a van with a werewolf on a full moon. It was only recently that you were thrusted into the world of supernatural. It was purely accidental. You had stayed late one night after school when your friend, Scott, saved you from the towns latest threat. After that they sat you down and explained everything. You were still a little clueless but you were learning still.

 

You were thrown into the deep end, sitting in the back of the van that also had a werewolf with you on a full moon. Stiles assured you that they were in control but as the night progressed the more you began to think that it wasn’t the case. The werewolf in question was Brett. The two of you know each other from his school playing yours. You had only spoken a handful of times, enough to confidently say that you were the only person from Beacon Hills High he liked. Now you were sat in close quarters, the first time seeing each other since you learned he's a werewolf.

 

Brett screwed his eyes shut, his breathing heavy. A low growl could be heard making your eyes widen. While you may not know much, what you did know was that wasn’t good. He started muttering this mantra but as the more he did it the more frustrated he got and started banging his head against the wall of the van. You stuck your head through to the front seat looking panicked. "What is he doing?"

 

"Trying to control his shift." Stiles said, glancing through the wing mirror at Brett. You could tell he was trying to hide the fact he was nervous.

 

"I thought you told me he can control it."

 

"I did. He normally can." His voice rose a little, the more panicked he got. You asked him to stop the van but insisted he couldn’t meaning that you had to somehow calm Brett down so you don’t get scratched or something.

 

You took a breath before returning to your seat opposite Brett. He opened his eyes, which were now flashing orange, and looked scared. You didn’t flinch seeing his eyes, in fact you probably would think they’re beautiful if you weren’t on the brink of death. "You need to leave, Y/N." He said between gritted teeth but it wasn’t aggressive.

 

"Can’t. We’re stuck in this moving box until we arrive at out destination." You told him. "So it’d be nice if you didn’t have the urge to kill me." You tried to lighten the mood and for a moment it worked, seeing a small smile form before it was contorted with pain. "Did you know that the moon always shows earth the same face? And that the surface is actually really dark." You said, saying the first thing that popped into your head. The distraction was beginning to work as you could see Brett's breathing slow down. "The Moon has quakes too which is crazy if you think about it because it doesn’t have tectonic plates." You rambled. Brett reached out and grabbed your hand stopping you from talking. You looked up, heat rising to your cheeks. He was no longer turning so that must mean your distraction worked.

 

"Thank you." Brett thanked you. "It was stupid but thank you."

 

"I knew you wouldn’t hurt me." You said.


	4. Innocent

You weren't like the other Argent's before you. You were different. Before the rule was put in place you never killed an innocent. Your family didn't know it of course but it was something you kept to yourself. If you were being forced to hunt you might as well have your own moral code. You knew that you would be exiled if anyone found out. While that sounded like a good idea you wouldn't have protection. Everyone knew your name and the connotations that came with it. Everyone hated you.

 

There was one werewolf that you kept an eye. The first time you saw him he was with his sister. They both looked at you wide eyed, Brett standing in front to take the brunt of the force. What they didn't expect was for you to lower your weapon nodding for them to get out of here. Brett sent you a grateful smile before running off.

 

The next time you saw him was intentional. There was a plan in place to go and hunt a pack of wolves tonight, Brett's pack. You knew you had to warn them so you snuck out of the house and went to where you knew they'd be. What you didn't realise was that you were being followed, having been caught. "What are you doing here?" Brett hissed, pulling you to one side so no one could see that you were here.

 

"You need to leave. All of you." You told him.

 

"Why?" He asked. Before you could answer though someone shouted hunters causing chaos.

 

Brett looked at you trying to discern if you brought them here or not. You didn't notice as you were too focussed on the hunter behind him and the glint of his gun. Without thinking about it you moved behind Brett, blocking him from the bullet that was fired. Realising what just happened, Brett grabbed you before you fell to the ground holding you as he started running out of there.

 

He ran until he got somewhere safe, the vets. He placed you down on the table and you hissed from the pain. "That was stupid of you, you know?" Brett said while, keeping you distracted while Deaton got all the tools he needs out.

 

"It could have been wolfs bane for all we know which would have harmed you more." You told him.

 

"This is going to hurt." Deaton said before getting started. You bit your lip to stop yourself from screaming out of pain.

 

"Look at me." Brett instructed. When you did, he cupped your cheek pressing his lips against yours, kissing you while taking the pain away. Neither of you stopped until Deaton cleared his throat, telling the two of you he was done. "Am I taking you home?"

 

"Honestly, I don't know where home is now. My family knows I've betrayed them. I've got nowhere to go."

 

"Thank you for risking everything to save my life." Brett thanked you.

 

"You're an innocent. You don't deserve this."


End file.
